Along Came A Spider
by agent724
Summary: Yet along came the spider. Christian has a past, yet she has defied it and joined the ootp the first time evil met good. She is back with them now, and when she makes a terrible mistake, she finds out that not only her life is in Voldemorts line of fire,


There I sat, in a meeting with the same people I had known for the past god knows how many years. The reason though, was frightening. I had always known that when Voldemort lost his powers the night he met his match in little Harry Potter, he would be back. The Order of the Phoenix was back together because of him, as I had also known would happen sooner or later.  
All the people I had once sat around this table with fifteen years ago, I was sitting with again. Lupin, Albus, Mc Gonagall, Flitwick, Arthur Weasley, Amos Diggory who had just recently lost his son Cedric to Voldemort, and Arabella Figg, who has watched over Harry Potter for the last fourteen years. A few of us had been lost in our last tragic battle against Voldemort, yet some new people had joined us. Severus Snape sat next to me on my right. He had been trusted by Dumbledore and a few others, though many still did not. I for one did. There was one person in my mind the moment the meeting started. I had known he wouldn't be here. He wasn't that responsible, and Albus had put to much faith in him for too long. Sirius Black.  
Of course I had known he was innocent. We had been the closest of friends since childhood and I knew him inside and out. I had known that Peter was the one who killed and betrayed James and Lily. Sirius wasn't the most easy to understand, but when it came to loyalty, he could be trusted. He had betrayed me though. It was one thing that nobody, not even Lily or James, or Albus even knew about. The one thing I never thought Black would do, was let go of his loyalty. He never did to anyone, I'm not even sure he meant to do it, but he did, and he had lost my loyalty in return. "I still don't understand Albus, Twenty-Five times a day. It isn't something that should be happening that often. I mean, sure it hurts every once in a while, but twenty five times? That's a little too much." Albus' face was full of content and strength. "Show me." I pulled the sleeve on my left arm up to my elbow. A couple of people jumped. It wasn't everyday one saw the dark mark embedded in someone's arm. "It's stronger Albus. Never before had it come close to this. The closest it ever was in strength and definition was when Voldemort was at his height in power, and even then it wasn't like this." "Voldemort isn't at his height in power yet either." Lupin stated. "I know." I said as I looked him in the eye. I redirected my attention to Snape. "How is yours Severus?" "It... it's getting stronger everyday. Worse than before too. Mine isn't twenty five times a day though. More like fifteen to twenty."  
Albus was turning over his thoughts of concern and fear. Unlike many, I knew when Albus was afraid. He was the first person I had ever known in this world, that I now call home. "When does it usually happen Christian?" Albus hardly ever used my full name. "When he is wanting to kill or he is madder than hell. More frequently at night and dawn than any other time of day." "Is it hurting you now?" "It... right now it's a casual stinging. So I am guessing he is either preparing to kill, or he is just slightly mad." "How about yours Severus?" "Same as hers."  
For the first time in the whole meeting, Arthur Weasley, who had been sitting to my left spoke. "So you mean to tell me that you can predict You-Know-Who's next move by your arm?" "Yes, but there are other ways." I sighed. I didn't like bringing up past affairs. "When you live with someone like Voldemort for quite some time, you sort of know when and what there next move is going to be. Even if you only knew that person as a young child, they sort of stick with you. You understand there way of thinking, there every move. It can turn out to be pretty scary." I sighed again, and Dumbledore, seeing fit to speak now, started planning. "And because of this, we have an advantage against him, possibly even Fudge. Now Chris, do you have any clue as to where Voldemort might be at this present point in time?" "Well, he is in hiding at the moment since it is around 2:30. Most people are out around then and he doesn't want to risk being seen yet. Plus his favorite time to hunt is night. As to his hideout, I think I know where it is, but I am not quite sure." "Where?" He said. "The Riddle's Mansion. It is most likely to be his whereabouts if anything else." "Why do you think that?" "Because it was his home as a child, and nobody has ever thought to go near it. Plus I grew up there for three years of my life and it is most easy for him to reach everything from there. It's in a muggle town too so wizards don't go there very often. Secretive yet very likely." "Do you know how to reach it?" I nodded yes. "Would you mind checking it out for us?" "I wouldn't mind. If I am wrong though, than I am not sure where he is." "That would be okay. You should have someone go with you, its too dangerous to go out on your own. Arabella would you go?" She nodded, even at the age of seventy five, which was middle aged for most wizards, she was as fit as a twenty year old. "What time do you think we will be back Chris?" "If we apparate, and everything goes smoothly, around 5:00 or at the latest 6:00. We won't be able to come straight back here though. Too much of a hazard so we will have to apparate somewhere else, then to the closest we can get to here. Walk the rest of the way." We both got up and I turned to Albus. "It's 2:40 right now, we'll be leaving in about five minutes okay?" He nodded and we left. "Bella? Is it okay if we make a stop at my office? I have to get something." She looked puzzlingly at me. "You have an office here?" I nodded, and we went towards Hagrid's hut. When we got there, I turned a corner and came face to face with a tree. "Seaweed." I said and the tree automatically grew a door. I opened it and looked inside. Within a matter of a few seconds, I pulled out exactly what I was looking for. "Okay Chris. Why do you need a gun?" I looked to her and smiled. "The same reason you need your wand. Don't forget but I am not a witch like you. I am a muggle. I live in the wizarding world so I need some type of protection every now and then." We started walking and I slid the gun into a pocket on the inside of my pants. It was concealed so no one would know. "Really Chris, how is a gun supposed to stop Voldemort?" "If you know how to use it, it will. Plus I never said I was going to kill him. If I slow him down, we can get away quicker." "Do you know how to use it?" I nodded yes. "I taught myself many, many years ago. Never forgot how. For instance, see that branch? The really thin one that looks as though it is moving?" She nodded. I pulled out the gun and shot it. The branch fell at her feet and she jumped. "Better than I thought. Took me less time to take aim." "Not bad." She said.  
We walked into Hogsmeade and my gun was once again so cleverly concealed that nobody even thought to take a second look.  
  
"where shall we apparate to?" I looked at my watch to see that it was now about 3:10. "How about the mansion. It's a risk getting that close, but he won't see us, there are too many trees." She looked uneasy. "Trust me Bella." We did and I was right. No one in sight to be found. We ran to the smaller house, which was rather a shed than anything else. Not a single person could be heard or seen. I walked around to the door on the shed to see that it was locked. "Let me." She said and with a simple spell, it was unlocked. I opened it slowly and saw that nobody was in there, so I stepped in, she followed. "What are we doing in here Chris?" I picked up a light that was on the table. No good, to much of a distraction. Lying next to it though was a stake. "Good. Arabella, I want you to stay in here. It's too dangerous for us to both go in. What I want you to do is if you see any body, throw this as far as you can in that direction. It will distract them and I'll be able to get out." "How... you won't here it." "I put a bomb in it. I will hear it go off and I'll be free to move. If they come near this place though. Use this," I gave her another bomb. "It will give you enough time to get away. Okay?" She nodded in agreement, and I went to the door. "I'll be back soon." I ran out.  
The house wasn't very far away so I flat out ran to the door. It was locked, so I quietly used my strength to pull the door knob off and unlock it. Why I hadn't done that before, I don't know. The door was open, so I carefully stepped inside and pulled it shut. There was movement upstairs in the left wing. Somebody was also on the stairs. Peter I presume was standing there, keeping guard for any of his fellow companions to come. I need to get around him for he would be the hardest to get by if I was correct.  
I looked up at the ceiling to notice that the placement of the old and rotted beams hadn't changed in many years. I would have thought them to have come down, they were so old. They could probably support my weight and I would be okay to get around Peter, but the beams stopped when you got to the top of the stairs and turned to go into the left wing. The beams only continued on to the right, into the right wing, or the library. It was the best shot I had, so I climbed onto the counter, almost catlike, and jumped up to grab the beam. It moved a little but seemed strong enough to hold my weight, so I pulled myself up fully. I was so close to the beam that I almost would have disappeared into it. I shimmied across it until I got to the stairs. I then started pulling myself up the slanted beams that lead to where Peter was. I let my head go to see that I was right and Peter was at the top of the stairs. He couldn't see me though because I was too high up and it was too dark for him to see. I moved my arm up, and the beam I was on creaked. I froze and decided not to move another inch. Peter looked up, but just shrugged it off as the house being old, and I went on. When I got right above Peter, what I had hoped not to happen did. A cold voice that I knew was all to familiar came from the left wing, where I had thought it to be in the first place. "Peter. Go and keep a watch over in the right wing. I have a feeling that someone will be coming soon." "Yes my Lord." And he was off. I sighed, the one way I was planning on going was now blocked by the one person I was trying to get by. Now what to do? I kept on climbing until I got to the last beam. My arms were numb and my hands full of splinters. I looked around the corner into the right wing and saw that Peter was now in the Library. Over to the left I couldn't see something.  
I started to feel something weird at my side, and didn't know what it was. Something felt like it was slipping. My gun. I quickly let go of my grip on the beam just in time to grab it before it hit the ground. I was dangling from the ceiling by my legs holding a gun in one hand. I shoved the gun back just in time because Peter turned and saw my face. I quickly pulled myself up to the beam and began searching for a place to go. Peter was getting closer to where I was and I was almost bound to be caught. "Lumos!" He said in my direction, yet he couldn't find me. He kept searching for a little while, and when my grip started to give way, he finally went back.  
I opened the skylight in the little nook that I was in. While frantically searching for a place to hide, I remembered that there was a skylight up a few feet from where I was. It was barely big enough to fit me and apparently Peter hadn't known it was there. My hand slid perfectly into the opening in the skylight so I started fooling with its hinges. If I could get it open, then I could get to Voldemort a little easier.  
The hinge came undone and I pushed out the window. I pulled myself up out into the fresh air. The sun was shining brightly so I needed to be careful. People could see me easily in broad daylight. There were two ways I could go now. Across the roof and over, or back inside and down. The roof was more likely to cave in, yet going inside would risk me getting caught.  
So I did neither. I just stood up and looked around. I made sure that my feet were securely in place and I hurled myself upside down into the gap I was just in. I could now see Peter, who was in the far most corner of the library and looking out the window and a shadowy figure on the other side, which I noticed resembled someone who had come up in my past so many times before, Voldemort. He was sitting in a chair facing the fireplace, which wasn't so ordinary might I add. One would overlook the significance of the fireplace very easily at a first glance. But if you looked careful enough, you would see that there was a block that could be moved in order to pull out the fireplace and get inside. Inside you would find many of Voldemorts old toys.  
What I needed to do is get inside there to get what I wanted. It wouldn't be easy, yet it would be possible. I needed some type of distraction, but what? I climbed back out, stood up and looked around. I could see Bella looking out the window at me and I motioned for her to come towards the house. She did carefully and I whispered out to her. "I have to go in to the fireplace, you wouldn't understand don't have time to explain, just listen. In the shed there is another one of those bombs. I want you to give me the one you have and go and get the other one for you it is under the lantern on the table. Toss it. Stay hidden. Make sure they can't find you. If they go after you, just get out of here. I know how to get back easily. Now go."  
She went back and now it was my turn to wreak havoc on Voldemort and his companions. I again lowered myself down into the gap, first checking to see where they were. Neither of them had moved a single bit, but know I noticed a new figure coming up the stairs. He couldn't see me, but I could see him, and judging by the way he walked and his build, I could tell that it was none other than Lucius Malfoy.  
He turned towards Voldemort, and I quickly pulled myself up into a crouch so none could see me. All I could here was a bunch of mumbling from the room, so I took out my gun and pulled myself back down. I could distract them long enough to find another hiding spot. I looked around first, to see where I was going to go. The corner across from the room where Voldemort was receded into the wall just enough for me to be there and out of way. So I casually aimed at the window in the room and shot away. It shattered and heads turned. Peter ran in there and I had my chance. I jumped down from my spot quietly, and took my new position. They had no clue. "What was it? Do they know?" "What fool would do that if they did know? Peter I have no faith in you what so ever. It was probably just some kid. Go back to wear you were." He turned and left, not even thinking to turn and look at where I was. One more shot and I could distract them long enough yet again to get into the room. "Lucius, why don't we go and visit the library, maybe we can find out who did it. They must be close by." Said the cold voice. Voldemort would surely notice my being there. I held my breath and they both walked by. I could have sworn the beating of my heart would have given me away.  
They were in the library when I decided that I wouldn't need another shot. I could sneak in there and get it easily now. So I did, and pulled the block and opened the fireplace. No need to shut it again. I wanted him to know that he could be beaten  
I took a book, and many other things. They all fit into my pockets (they were specially made to carry lots of things) and I had everything I needed. Just then, I heard footsteps coming towards the room. I took out the bomb and threw it. Smoke went everywhere and I quickly found myself back in my corner. They went into the room I was just in and I decided to hightail it down the steps to get out. When I did though, Peter saw me. "Chris! Master, Christian has your things, she is running away!" They ran into the hall, and in an attempt to stop me, threw a curse. I dodged it and turned around to shoot at them. I hit Lucius in the arm and he screamed, I shot again and heard a noise of metal hitting metal. Peters arm. It stopped them long enough for me to get out the door.  
I got outside and ran to the shed. My heart was racing fast, yet I knew we were in too much trouble. "Bella. We have got to leave there..." I didn't have a chance to finish my words, the window shattered and Arabella was on the ground screaming. They had hit her with some type of curse. She kept screaming and I knew they would be in the shed in any minute, so I picked her up, put her on my shoulder, and hightailed it back into the woods behind the mansion. I was slower yet I knew my way around.  
I kept running, spells and curses whizzing by me and even hitting me. Every once in a while I would feel a stinging pain in my back. Arabella wasn't screaming anymore, yet every once in a while, she would twitch. I kept on running until I knew that they would follow me no farther. I was about a half mile into the woods when I heard no footsteps. It was too easy, I had known they were setting up some type of trap, so I turned left and ran on. Unlike many, these woods had become my second home and I knew my way around them so easily.  
About another quarter of a mile, and about thirty minutes of aching muscles, I decided to stop for a moment. I had lost them for now, but it wouldn't be for long. I put Bella on the ground carefully, her face very pale. She was dying, I could tell, and there was nothing I could do for her. I needed to get back to Albus. Going to the nearest hospital would only cause havoc and we didn't need that. "Hold on Arabella, we'll get you fixed up." She weakly smiled, and I looked down at her side, it was bleeding. Somehow, they had managed to cut her deep. I don't know how or when but she was bleeding and convulsing softly.  
I ripped off a piece of my shirt and put pressure on it, while simultaneously tying it there with a piece of string I had had in my pocket from earlier. My time, luck, and stamina were slowly running out. "Hold on. Okay?" I picked her up into a more easier position for her and me, yet as I did, I heard footsteps close behind. I couldn't move, for if I did, they would kill both of us as they were really close. Where to go though? I looked to my right and saw someone standing fairly close. Close enough for me to see there outline, yet far enough for them to not notice me. I looked up and with my luck, I noticed a fairly low hanging branch.  
Let me put this into perspective for you. I could either go up and hide, for the leaves and branches were fairly thick, or I could stand there like a fool and get killed. I think I would rather hide for a bit, yet that would be a chore in its self. I had already carried myself up and across a ceiling, ran with someone who was about the same weight as I, and now I was about to single handedly pull double myself up into a tree. I don't know about this one. Mind over matter though, so I thought the easiest way. "Bella, can you stand?" "Yes," And I had a feeling that it wouldn't be for long. So I leaned her against the tree and climbed up, grabbing her as she was just about to fall over, and pulling her up into the tree too. I then took out my gun and pointed it at the person, there was only one, so I would have another chance to get away, but if I misjudged, I would be shit out of luck. At least the tree would save us for a little while. I shot away, but there was only one problem when it came to this, I had forgotten to reload my gun before we left, the click went off causing the person to turn and find my spot, making me take a wild jump onto the ground, landing on my leg the wrong way, causing it to give out and give my pursuer another head start on me. So I did what came naturally, I got up and started off again, running this way and that and after about another quarter of a mile, I found myself on the edge of town. They would follow me no farther, one problem down. Now to get back.  
It always seems to be that when one thing happens and goes wrong, all things will, yet I was always told to keep an eye out for the light at the end of the tunnel, and this one time I did. I kept my eye out for the light, and it landing right on it. Or rather an oversized Hippogriff. So much for light, but it was good enough for me. I bowed to it and I did the annoying little ritual and soon I was off on the back of a stolen Hippogriff.  
It took me no longer than fifteen minutes to reach 


End file.
